Enjoy The Roller Coaster That Is Life
by Fly On 3536
Summary: Max is the normal teenager on the roller coaster that's life. She has annoying siblings, she has friends and enemies. When she moves, she doesn't want to leave her friends, and start over. But maybe in this new town, she'll meet even better friends that teach Max, that life's a roller coaster and you can't just wait for the drop. You have to enjoy the ride. AH. Fax. Eggy.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really bored. And I don't feel like updating my other stories. So I started this. The title is lame. It's a Zayn Malik quote cause I love him. Hahah And the summary I haven't written yet it probably too. I honestly have no plot line. So enjoy( : Bhahaha. **

My feet drummed against the front of the car. I had already been it in for eight freaking hours, and I knew in another second I would go crazy. I turn to the driver's seat to voice my warning to my oldest brother, and legal guardian, Ari, but he holds up his hand.

"Don't want to hear it Max. We will get there when we get there" He says shaking his head at me. I glare at him and turn around to my twin Iggy, who decided to entertain himself by kicking the back of my chair.

"Would you quit that?" I exclaim.

"What am I doing Maxie?" He asks innocently. I know he's mad because I got the front seat.

"Unbelievable. Gazzy's fourteen and you two are sixteen would you please act like him?" Ari asks us, keeping his eyes on the road. Gazzy looks up and smiles sweetly. He's also mad about me getting the front seat. I open my mouth to argue.

"Save it we're here" Ari says stopping the car. Finally.

I roll out of the car before it even stops. Ari looks at me disapprovingly as I brush my shoulder off.

"Nice Max" Iggy says, nodding in approval. I smile at him. Ari glares at Iggy, and we walk towards the house.

I run ahead of everyone, and I barge inside. Everything is already furnished and I run upstairs to the door that has my name on it. I open it up, praying that Ari didn't paint it pink to annoy me. I close my eyes, and when I'm fully inside I open them, and sigh in relief. The walls are painted dark purple, and the walls are covered with posters, and some of my drawings, there's a bed and a desk, a bookshelf filled with books, a beanbag chair, and a brand new TV.

"Like it?" Ari asks, opening the door all the way. I nod smiling at him.

"Thanks Ari" I chorus. I hear Gazzy's awe as he goes into his room, and I see Ari smile. The doorbell rings.

I hear Iggy open the door.

"IGGY!" Ari exclaims running downstairs. He has this thing about us not opening the door. I chase after him, tripping in the middle. I tumble down the last couple of stairs. I hear Iggy laughing his ass off. "Nice Max" He says between laughing.  
"I meant to do that" I argue, as I get up brushing blood off my arm. "Shit" I add.

"Max. We haven't even been here for five minutes" Ari complains.

"Sorry" I shrug then wince. Note to self: No shrugging.

I turn towards the door, and I see a picture perfect family gaping at me. The oldest bot has dark black hair, and olive skinned and he hasn't even bothered to look up. There's a girl with mocha skin, and frizzy hair next to him. The mom has a kind face and is am mix of the two children. The boy is the spitting image of his father, who is very visible against the sunlight.

"Are you okay?" The woman asks me kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I respond.

Gazzy runs down the stairs, and notices the blood. He looks at me and laughs.

I stick my tongue out at him, and he crosses his eyes at me. Ari clears his throat, and rolling my eyes at Gazzy I turn to him and salute.

"What do you want us to do Sir!?" I ask in a military voice. Iggy laughs, and Ari glares at me.

"Iggy go help your sister clean up her arm" He says.

"Uh-oh Max you know you're in trouble when he says your sister and not our sister" Iggy says pulling me up the stairs. I hear Ari apologize to the family and he invites them inside.

Iggy quickly helps me stop the bleeding, and we head back downstairs.

"That's Max, and Iggy, And this is Gazzy, and I'm Ari" Ari says, complete with hand gestures, as we enter the room and fall onto the couch.

"I'm Dr. Martinez, but you can call me Dr. M. This is Mr. M, and Fang and Nudge" She replies smiling. I get really bored with the conversation so I decided to practice the mind reading powers I wish I had.

I turn to Iggy, figuring it might work on him because we're twins and stuff.

"Max?" Iggy asks me, after I've been staring at him for a couple seconds.

I shush him, and continue staring at him.

"Max?" He asks again.

"SHUT UP!" I yell in a creepy voice. Gazzy stares at me and bursts out laughing. Iggy and I join in.

Ari stares at us. And I finally figure out what Iggy is thinking, and I totally wish I hadn't.

"EWWW!" I exclaim.

"What?" Ari asks me.

"I read Iggy's mind" I tell him.

"Max, I was thinking about dinner" Iggy tells me.

"Oh, I just assumed it was dirty. Sorry buddy" I say shrugging.

"Ain't no thang but a chicken wang" Iggy responds. Wth? I can tell everyone in the room is thinking the same thing, because Fang actually bothered to look up.

"It's the new thing. STARTED HERE!" He exclaims.

"Ig, I hate to break it to you. But I don't think anyone. Like in the whole wide world, will say that" I tell him. Gazzy jumps up.

"I'll do it!" He exclaims.

"And that's why your my favorite Gaz" Iggy tells him glaring at me.

"Well I'm Ari's favorite right?" I ask turning to him. He's busy mouthing sorry to the Martinez's.

I take this is as my opportunity to drink him.

"Right Ari?" I repeat.

"What? Hmm. Sure Max" He replies.

"HA! Suck it!" I yell to Iggy. Ari looks at me sternly.

"What did I agree to?" He asks sighing.

"You clearly said I was your favorite. Duh" I answer, just as my phone rings.

Everyone stares at me. "Sorry, one sec" I reply, my face probably lighting up when I see it's my best friend Dylan.

"Ain't no thang but a chicken wang" Gazzy and Iggy say at the same time. I glare at them and go upstairs sliding the answer button.

"Hey dyl!" I exclaim

"Maxie!" I hear chorused. I smile I should have known it was my friends.

"Who's there?" I ask smiling.

"Well, uh JJ, Tess, Dylan, and Sam" Dylan answers.

"MAX GET OFF THE PHONE, IT'S RUDE" I hear Ari yell up to me.

"Sorry guy's Ari's pmsing. I got to go" I say.

"Bye Maxie call me later" Dylan says.  
"I will" I answer hanging up, I run downstairs.

"Ar, chill your panties" I say heading into the living room. He glares at me as I plop down onto the couch.

"Maxie poo. I've missed you so much!" Iggy exclaims.

"You're a freak" I respond.

"But you love me" Iggy answers.

"For some weird reason I do" I say.

"Yay! Maxie poo! I love you too!" Iggy exclaims wiping imaginary tears. I laugh along with Gazzy, and for the first time Nudge. I smile at her, and she smiles back.

Fang, who I'm starting to hate is just sitting there.

"So how old are ya'll?" Dr. M asks.

"Well I'm 20, the twins are 16, and Gazzy is 14" Ari answers. Iggy nudges me.

"Hey we get to be the twins" He whispers.

"Where are your parents?" Nudge asks us, finally speaking.

I glance at Ari. We always tell different people different things. Never the truth that they just left us,

"They died in a car crash" Gazzy answers.

"I'm so sorry! Was anyone in the car?" Dr. M asks us.

We start to say no one, but of course Iggy decides that's not a fun enough answer.

"I was" He says. "I almost didn't make it. They said I was so strong for doing it" He adds looking down sadly. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep form laughing as Dr. M gushes over him.

After the neighbors leave, Ari yells at us then we have dinner. After dinner I head to my room. I have to start school tomorrow. At least I have Iggy, and Gazzy. And Nudge. And maybe, just a maybe, Fang?


	2. Chapter 2

**MPOV**

I awake to a hyperactive sixteen year old jumping on my bed.

"Maxie! Time to wakeeeyyyy!" Iggy exclaims. I groan.

"Go away!" I yell throwing a pillow at him.

"No bacon for Maxie!" He responds, I jump out of bed.

"I'M UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

He laughs and runs out of my room. I pull on black skinny jeans and a red v neck. I grab my converse and bag and head downstairs.

Iggy hands me my breakfast, and I inhale it. Ari walks out of his room all dressed and showered.

"Not dressed to impress I see?" He says to me and Iggy.

"I DO WHAT I WANT!" Iggy yells, Ari is about to respond to him but Gazzy walks out and asks for his breakfast.

Ari pushes us out the door, since we only have one car we have to walk. Iggy skips ahead of us and I roll my eyes. There is something wrong with that boy.

"So Gaz, are you excited for ninth grade?" I ask with mock enthusiasm.

"How did you know?" He responds sarcastically. I laugh and ruffle his hair, he glares at me, as we arrive at the school.

We all head to the office to get our schedules. Iggy and I have the exact same one, and Gazzy is in the other building, but we get to see him at lunch.

"Bye Gaz" I say to him.

"Bye Gazzy. Remember HUGS NOT DRUGS. CRACK IS WACK!" Iggy yells at the top of his lungs. Gazzy puts his head down and pretends he doesn't know him as people give Iggy weird looks.

"Come on Ig" I say dragging him in a random direction.

After a couple of minutes of aimless walking I have no idea where we are.

"You have no idea where we are either right?" Iggy checks

"No clue" I reply. He sighs.

"It seems we're in a bit of a pickle" He says.

"But don't worry. I well get us out" He says striking the "Charlie's Angel" pose.

I laugh, and we continue walking in random directions.

"Um, are you lost?" A deep voice behind me says. I jump.

I turn around to see Fang, the guy from last night.

"Nope" Iggy replies.

"What the hell Ig? Um yeah. We're lost" I answer.

"NEVER GIVE IN!" Iggy yells. I shush him and turn to Fang, handing him our schedule.

He nods and we follow him.

We all walk into the classroom, I assume that Fang's in this class too.

Everybody looks up as we walk in. Whispers start immediately. The teacher turns to us.

"You must be Maximum and James" The teacher says. I hear laughs at my name.

"Uh I go by Max" I tell her.

"And I go by batman" Iggy says, seriously.

I roll my eyes, as the class laughs.

"Do we call you James?" The teachers asks.

"As I sai-" He starts to say, but I cut him off.

"He's Iggy" I tell her. She nods. And Iggy glares at me.

She assigns us seats I'm In front of Fang and behind Iggy. I honestly have no idea what the teacher is talking about so I decided that the logical explanation is to sketch.

Someone kicks the back of my chair. I turn around to glare at Fang. He motions to the front. Everyone is staring at me including the teacher. Shit.

"Maximum what am I teaching?" She asks me. I look at the board behind her. Everything is erased. I glance at my schedule. Math.

"I think your teaching math" I answer. She sighs,

"I'll let you off with a warning because it's your first day, but next time pay attention" She says. I nod and the bell rings.

Iggy and I run out, a Hispanic girl runs up to us.

"Hi I'm Ella" She says smiling. I nod at her. Yep that's me. Socially awkward Max.

"I'm Iggy. Want to be friends?" He asks in a three year old voice. She laughs.

"Sure" She replies.

"YAY! HA! Suck it Max. I made a friend before you!" He yells. A couple people give him weird looks. I turn to the stranger next to me.

"Want to be best friends?" I ask her, glaring at Iggy.

"Sure" She laughs, "I'm Angel"

"Max" Then I turn to Iggy. "Ha! I have a best friend. So there" I say

His lower lip trembles.

"I didn't say best friend, cause that's you buddy" He says, fake crying.

I roll my eyes. "Fine Ig we're best friends. I'm sorry" I say to him.

"YAY! Twinkies! Oh and ain't no thang but a chicken wang" He says shrugging.

"Oh my god. I swear if you don't stop saying that-" He cuts me off by turning to Ella.

"Do you know where this class is?" He asks her, pointing to his schedule.

She nods, "Angel and I are in that too, let's go" She says turning around and walking.

We arrive at the door and we walk in, a teacher who looks mean is writing crap on the board.

"I'm Mr. Bruce. Two facts about yourselves go" He says turning to me and Iggy.

Creepy much? Iggy opens his mouth, and I'm sure it's gunna be inapropro so I cut him off.

"I'm Max. Fact one. I have a twin" I gesture at Iggy. "And fact two I uh. Have a little brother" I say. The teacher glares at me, like my answers weren't "suitable" Just wait till he hears Iggy.

"I'm Igniteus. Fact one. I'm the person who started ain't no thang but a chicken wang. Fact two. I have a twin sister. And I can read her mind" He says. I roll my eyes as people laugh. Mr. Bruce glares at him. And it's really awkward cause we're just like standing there. And he's staring at us, no joke, for like fifteen minutes.

"Uh. Can we sit down?" Iggy asks.

"You must raise your hand in my class" He says narrowing his eyes. Okayy. Someone drank their haterade. I raise my hand to piss him off.

"Yes?" He asks glaring at me.

"Can we sit down?" I ask him.

"I don't know can you?" He says. "I hate him" Iggy mutters under his breath.  
Luckily, Dylan and I figured out what to say to teachers when they say that.

"When I was using "can" I was using its secondary model as a verbal modifier asking for permission, as opposed to expressing an ability. I thought since you were a teacher you would know that. MY bad. MAY we sit down" I say to him. A lot of people laugh, and Mr. Bruce looks at me, and if looks could kill I would be buried. He opens his mouth, probably to give me detention but the bell rings.

"Oops. Gotta go bye" I say. And I grab Iggy and get the H outta there.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully, and finally it's time for lunch. Ella and Angel asked us to sit with them and their friends, so we follow them to a table. Sitting there is Nudge, Fang, Gazzy, and a blonde guy.

"Hey Gaz. Sorry I haven't seen you all day" Iggy says in a weird voice. Everyone looks at him confused and I just sigh, cause I know what he's trying to do.

"Hey Ig, And ain't no thang but a chicken wang" He answers. I groan. Everyone at the table laughs.

"Hi I'm Sam" The blonde guy says. That makes me think of my old friends because my friend was named Sam.

"I'm Max"

"I'm Iggy"

"Gazzy"

Conversation goes on around me. I'm just being socially awkward and like eating and staring at people. I pull my phone out and see I have a text from Dylan.

(underline- Dylan, _italics – Max)_

Maxieee! I'm bored and I miss you! Whatcha doin? Text me dooode!

_Hey dyl. I'm just being an awkward penguin at the lunch table. What about you?_

Hahah. Oh Maxx. Watching Sam try to eat his fist. Bahah. Totally not working.

_Ugggh. Tell Sam it's never gunna happen! Gosh I miss ya'll so much!_

He like almost started crying. Bahaha. And I knowww me tooo

_Uggh sorry Dyl I have to go. I don't want to be too awkward… _

Kay dooode. Text ya later.

I look up from my phone and everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I ask them.

"I asked if on Friday ya'll wanted to spend the night, and Iggy and Gazzy said to ask you" Nudge explains.

"I think that's okay" I tell her.

"Great" She says smiling.

"Wait. Ig. We're you paying attention when Ari yelled at us yesterday?" I ask him.

"HA! No. Why? He asks me.

"I think we might be grounded" I say uncertainly.

"You don't know if you're grounded?" Sam asks us, laughing.

"Ari grounds us so much" Gazzy tells him.

"Wait. I don't think we are" Iggy tells me.

"Okay. Then we can come" I tell everyone.

"Great" Ella adds again.

So looks like I have a sleepover next Friday.

Challenge Accepted.

**So pretty long chapter. Revieww(: **

**Fly on**


	3. Chapter 3

**MPOV**

The rest of the week passes pretty much uneventfully. Iggy blows up a bunch of shit, and I get detention every day. When Friday comes I decide it might be a good time to make sure we're not grounded. Gazzy asks because we figure he'll be nicest to him.

"Ari?" Gazzy asks at breakfast on Friday.

"Hmmm?" He responds taking a sip of coffee.

"Well can Iggy, Max, and I go to a sleepover at our friend Ella's house?" Gazzy asks all in one breathe.

Ari thinks about it ,

"I guess so" He says turning back to his newspaper.

"Yay. Thanks Ari" Gazzy says smiling. Ari nods.

Gazzy, Iggy, and I run out of the house before he can change his mind. Gazzy runs ahead of us leaving Iggy and I alone.

"So any guys I need to beat up?" Iggy asks me. I laugh and shake my head.

"Really though Max, if you need me to beat up anyone. I'll do it" He says

I laugh again, "If I need to beat anyone up I'll call you" I promise him.

He nods satisfied.

"Iggy" I say suddenly.

"Yes?" He replies.

"Didn't that car just pass us?" I ask him looking at a black truck.

"I think so" He says frowning. The truck starts to slow.

"On the count of three run like hell" Iggy mutters to me.

"One" The truck stops by us.

"Two" The window rolls down.

"Thr-" Iggy starts to say, I interrupt him, when I see the person who's driving.

"God Fang we were about to run" I say rolling my eyes.

Fang rolls his eyes. "Need a ride?" Nudge asks rolling the backseat window down to reveal her Gazzy and Ella.

"Sure" Iggy replies. And since he's Iggy, the natural thought the him is to jump through the back seat window. I roll my eyes as Ella and Nudge squeal. I open the passenger door and get into the seat.

"Anybody want to sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall?" Iggy asks us.

Gazzy agrees and they launch into a round of it. I'm relieved when I see the school, but Fang drives pass it.

"Where are you going?" Ella asks.

"Are we ditching? Let's" Gazzy supplies helpfully.

"Yeah let's do it!" Iggy exclaims.

Fang looks at the rest of us.

"Sure, but if Ari yells at me for this, I'm telling him you brought us against our will" I say.

Fang shrugs.

"I demand you drop me off at school" Ella screeches. Nudge nods in agreement.

Fang stops the car and they get out running to school.

"Babies" Iggy mutters as Fang starts driving again. Gazzy nods In agreement.

"Where are we going?" I groan.

"STOP THE CAR!" Iggy yells at the top of his lungs. Fang pulls over.

"What the hell man?" He asks.

"Gazzy and I are going in here" He says.

"There's nothing there?" I ask him

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean nothings there" Gazzy argues.

They get out of the car and run away.

"That was really weird" Fang says to me.

"It's Iggy and Gazzy" I say rolling me eyes.

"So what are we doing?" I add

"I don't care. Whatever" He says shrugging.

"Let's go to Florida" I say sarcastically. "I've always wanted to go to Disney world"

"Okay" Fang says shrugging. He starts driving again and I laugh.

After about thirty minutes I see the airport coming into view.

"Fang I was kidding" I tell him.

"I wasn't" He says trying to find a parking spot.

"Fang. Ari is going to kill me" I say starting to freak out.  
"Come on. Go with the flow" He says rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Do you even have ticket, or money? And what about the sleepover?" I ask him.

"I know a guy. Of course I have money. Me and you will have our own sleepover. God you ask a lot of questions." He answers.

Okay. Florida. With. Fang.

Challenge accepted.

**Short and I ended it the same way. Whatver. Please review(:**


End file.
